Fire in the Sky
by DarthDolak
Summary: Craig Hopps, Judy and Nick's son has been missing for the past month. They currently live along with their other three children. Now chiefs of the ZPAD launch an investigation into their son's whereabouts. This story leads up to the current events.


It was an early summer morning in Zootopia, the sky was shining brighter than usual, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. In the city central a huge block of luxury apartments stood tall and visible to all who walked past them. We go to apartment block 30 where the famous couple Judy and Nick Wilde live who have been happily married for 25 years, they have been promoted to Chief officers. They also haply live with their four children Craig Wilde, Susan Wilde, Max Wilde and Jack Wilde. With Craig being the oldest at 24 who has a contract job up in the forest district cutting down the brush and trees to make room for a new shopping mall that is going to be built in there, Susan Wilde who is only 15 is still at High school, Max has just turned 18 years of age and has just left school who is also currently applying for college to study sport education, he is also looking for a part time job as well, Jack Wilde is the second oldest being age 23 who is currently working at a supermarket doing the tills. The children are a mix of fox and rabbit, their colour is a mix of dark red and grey making their colour unusual to the world, they still maintained their rabbit figure as well.

The time is currently reaching 9:00am.

An alarm can be heard coming from Craig and Jacks room. "For god sake, it's that time already" Craig tiredly moaned at the alarm clock stationed on his bedside cabinet. Craig then checked his ICarrot and the time on that was the exact same. "Damn it" Craig said with venom. He rose from his slumber with a huge yawn and walked over to the shower that was in his room. After he had finished showering he then walked over to his closet and looked out a pair of grey work jeans, a plain black t-shirt and black socks, once he had changed he walked over to his bedside cabinet and grabbed his Icarrot he checked it real quick and found out he had one missed call. He then unlocked his Icarrot and preceded to check the miss call which came from his co-worker Bobby. Craig then decided to call Bobby... "Hey Bobster! How's it going bro" Zack said over the phone, "Dude what time are you gona be here at?" We need a lift at 10am sharp!" Bobby quickly said. "Yeah dude I'll be there at 10 like you said 10am sharp!" Zack yawned. "You better be or your ass is grass" Bobby laughed, "Yup it most likely will be"Zack laughed back. After finishing the call with Bobby, Craig left his room and started to walk down the hallway, passing Jacks room he knocked on the door. "Yo bro you up yet?" Craig shouted, "Yeah dude gimme a sec would yah?" Jack shouted. "No probs!" Craig shouted back.

Craig then walked into the kitchen where his parents were seated at the white breakfast table which had food already prepared for them. Judy and Nick were already wearing their uniforms and Nick wore his signature shades he has been wearing for the past 19 years at the force. Judy noticed her eldest son walk up to the table and with a wide smile said "Sleep well okay honey?", "Yeah I did mom, thanks!" Nick looked up from reading his newspaper and handed him over a plateful of toast. "Thanks dad" Craig smiled, "You ready for today kiddo?" Nick smiled. "I guess the guys want a lift at 10am their meeting me at the old windmill outside the rainforest district" Craig tiredly said. "Can't these guys get their own ride, why do they need to rely on you every time?" Judy said with an annoyed tone. Craig turned around to his mother whilst munching on his toast "I don't know ma, these guys don't have a ride I guess, their life is pretty rough you know?" Craig said, Judy with hearing this her ears suddenly dropped down, "Oh how's that?" Judy asked. "Family men who can't afford luxurious things like a car I guess" Craig said. "That's really sad" Judy said still with her ears dropped down,

"Hey Mom, Dad, Craig!" Jack said with an energetic attitude, "Dude how can you be so energised and 9am in the morning?" Craig said with awe, "Everyday, is a new day Craig, that's how I see it!" Jack said with a wide smile whilst Craig looked at him in disgust. "I don't even know how you have a girlfriend" Craig joked, "And I don't know how you have one either!" Jack laughed at Craig, "You got me there bro" Craig said in defeat. "Craig after your breakfast can you check on Max and Susan please?" Judy asked. "Sure, ma will do" Craig said.

After his breakfast Judy and Nick hugged both Zack and Craig and headed out to their police cruiser. Craig walked to his younger brothers' room and knocked on the door, "Max time to get up bro, you got job hunting to do today!" Craig shouted. "Yeah I know Craig, god give me a break" came back a quick reply, "Kids" Craig laughed. Craig then proceeded to walk to Susan's room which was opposite Max's room. "Hey Susan you up yet you need to get ready for the school bus. At that moment in time the door quickly opened and out popped Susan. Susan was dressed in a pink top with dark denim jeans and yellow converse shoes. "Yeah I'm ready Susan said with a smile, "Good your bus will be here in twenty minuets!" Craig said. Susan walked over to the breakfast table sat down and started to eat her toast. "Max should be through any second!" Jack said with a smile, and there he was just as soon as Jack finished his sentence.

"Morning guys" Max said with a tired tone, "Morning" Everyone replied back at the same time. "So Max, what jobs are you gowning to look for today?" Craig questioned him. "Anything that suits me I guess" Max replied in a cocky tone. "You will apply for anyjob, anyjob that will get you money, is that understood?" Craig said in a stern tone. "Who put you in charge?" Max smugly replied, "Mom and Dad put me in charge of the three of you since I'm the eldest person here!" Craig shot back. "You're in charge of me? I'm 23 a year younger than you are? I can take care of myself!" Jack shot at Craig.

"Yeah duh, you can take care of yourself! I'm talking about these two, who are technically still kids, they're not young adults like us!" Craig smiled and laughed. "Yeah fine Craig, I'll try my best there you happy?" Max replied with an annoyed tone. "Good that's what I'm talking about" Craig smiled. "So, Craig you heading to the rainforest district I hear?" Jack questioned him, "Yeah I am, with Bobby and another three guys are coming with us in the truck". "So, what will you being doing up there?" Susan asked Craig. "Cutting down trees with chainsaws and hacking away branches with an axe and trimming the brush down" Craig replied with a bored tone. "That sounds amazing!" Max said with excitement. "Are there any jobs there available?", "No little bro! you're too young for that kind of stuff, plus you need to at least be over 20 years of age to do it!". "Oh what?!" Max said annoyed.

After everyone had finished their breakfast, Jack left first, then Susan headed out to catch her bus. "By Craig!" Susan smiled as she left the apartment building. Jack was waiting at his car, his new fancy red sports car that his parents recently bought him. "I'll catch you later bro! Craig smiled at his brother as he took off in his car. Craig was just about to start up his ford truck when he felt his Icarrot vibrating in his pocket, he picked it up and noticed it was his mom phoning him. Craig answered, "Hey mom how's it going?" "Hi sweetie, everything is great! I'm just doing paperwork and your father is out on a big case right now!" Judy sounded very excited about this. "That's great Mom, really it is!" Craig replied, "Is everyone away?" Judy asked him. "Yeah everyone is away!" Craig said, "Max is up in his room looking for jobs on his laptop right now, he has locked the door and everything like that!" "That's good, that's good!" Judy said. "What about you sweetie are you on your way?" "Yeah mom I'm just leaving just now!" "Have a good day honey, I'll call you later okay?" "Thanks Mom, see you later".

With the conversation ended, Craig walked over to his car and started it, once everything was up and going he put it into reverse and drove off. Craig then turned on his radio to the news station also known as ZTBC (Zootopia Broad Casting). "This just in, news reports of an unidentified flying object was spotted over Zootopia central lastnight witness has caught the following footage on camera!" The voice on the radio broadcasted. "Yeah right who comes up with this bullshit!" Craig laughed off. He turned off the radio and put in his CD from the band Zoston and played the following track "More than a feeling".


End file.
